Hello Naruto kun
by Starforth
Summary: A sweet little HinataXNaruto fic. Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

There he was, at Ichiraku. Just as he always is in the afternoon. Later, he will return to training and she will observe from there too.

Hinata usually stood at a distance whilst watching Naruto's day to day activities. It was quite repetitive, but watching him made her stronger. Stronger than anyone believed she was capable of. Today, she needed that strength because she was going to do something that no one would ever dream she would do.

Ask Naruto to tomorrow's festival.

Hinata pulled her index finger over her lip, blushing at the thought. This was her chance, her one opportunity! He was alone. _Just go over and ask him!_

Tentatively, she put her right foot forward. _That's right! You can do it._ She heard Naruto shout out for another bowl of Miso ramen. Hinata began shaking as she stepped forward again. _Almost there._

'Um…hello Naruto-kun,' she said, almost inaudibly. Naruto turned round to see Hinata pushing her fingers against each other nervously.

'Oh, hey Hinata. I didn't see you there,' Naruto said smiling. Hinata felt her cheeks flush. 'I don't suppose you want a bowl of ramen, do you?'

_He's talking to me! What do I say? _She looked at the floor. 'Oh, erm…no, thank you.'

'Suit yourself then,' he replied, receiving a bowl from the owner. He snapped open some chopsticks and began to devour the noodles. She continued to concentrate on a rock on the floor, working up her courage again.

'Naruto-kun…' she began. He glanced over at her from her noodles. She didn't usually start up conversations with him and he was intrigued to see where this was going. 'I was…wondering…' she gulped. 'I was wondering if you…were going with anyone. To the festival, I mean.' She breathed a sigh of relief. There. She said it. Now to ask him…

'What was that? Sorry I can't really hear you,' Naruto nearly yelled, squinting at Hinata.

_Oh no! What now?_

'Hey Hinata, you're a girl, right?' Naruto stated, giving her his full attention. Hinata looked up. 'Do you want to go to the festival with me tomorrow? It's just that everyone's taking dates and I don't have one.'

_Did he ask me on a DATE?! _Hinata gave a strong nod, smiling gently. Her confidence had just exploded within her, she felt stronger, she felt she could believe in herself, she felt…

'Hey, are you ok? You look pretty red.'

…embarrassed.

Hinata fell forward, feinting into Naruto's arms.

**A/N**

**A short, first HinataXNaruto fic. He is so dense . I may continue it if you guys like it. Critique desired.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto tightened the strap on his forehead protector and straightened it out neatly. Today was the day of the festival and he was going on a date with Hinata Hyuga. Sure, she wasn't his first choice, but he wanted to make sure that she didn't regret saying yes to him, after all – it was his first ever date. He wanted to make a good impression.

Zipping up his orange jumpsuit, he ran out his apartment, tucking away his full frog wallet in his pocket. Grinning, hands behind his head, he strolled over to the Hyuga household. Banging several times on the door, he stood back and giggled.

'What do you want, Naruto?' Neji Hyuga looked down on the ramen-obsessed boy.

'Oh. It's you,' he muttered, giving Neji a sideways glance. 'Is Hinata in?'

'She is getting prepared for a date this evening,' Neji cocked an eyebrow. 'It is not you, is it?'

Naruto let out another laugh. 'Yeah it's me,' he replied with a wide grin. Neji gave a rather confused look and returned into the house, telling Naruto to wait. His arms returned to behind his head as he turned to look around.

'Naruto-kun?'

He spun round to find Hinata hiding behind the doorframe. Her cheeks were as pink as ever, just like they always were around him.

'Hey Hinata-chan! Are you coming out then or are you gonna stand there all night?' He leaned forward, smiling at his own 'wit'. Hinata gave a nervous laugh and stepped from behind the doorframe.

Naruto felt his jaw drop. Hinata was wearing a flowing, deep blue kimono with light blue trimmings, showing off curves that were usually hidden by her beige jacket. She appeared to be holding herself differently as well, as though the world's weight was lifted from her shoulders. Her head was held high opposed to it being tilted in a nervous stare. Her eyes, however, were fixed to the floor, hands behind her back, shoes anxiously toeing the ground.

'Hinata…chan,' he began. He found himself staring at the beautiful female before him. 'You look…wow!' She giggled lightly, placing her finger on her lip again, colour rising to her cheek.

'Should we, well go?' she asked a little louder than she usually would. Naruto grinned as Hinata closed the door behind her.

'Will you allow me to escort you tonight, Hinata-chan?' he smiled, offering her his arm. Her lavender eyes perked up as she looped her arm around his. Naruto found he couldn't stop grinning. He was going to the festival of the year AND he had an extremely pretty girl in his arm. Things couldn't seem to get any better as they set off towards the main street of the village, eager to show off what each of them held dear in their arms.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's short...and late. Am I going mad? I'm positive I put this chapter up...**

**Critique welcome.**

**Yes, there is a next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Lanterns lit up the dark streets in the main street in Konoha, giving it a warm red glow. The stalls were filled with men attempting to win trinkets and teddies for their dates, who were smiling shyly behind them. Two of these people were Naruto and Hinata.

'Hinata-chan! Look at that panda,' Naruto exclaimed, pointing wildly at a giant stuffed toy at a knock-off-the-cans stall.

'It's so cute,' Hinata giggled. Naruto pulled out his frog and paid the owner for a set of three balls. 'Oh, um…you don't need to, Naruto-kun.' She buried her head in his shoulder shyly.

'I know I don't _have _to, but I _want _to. For you, Hinata-chan,' he said, grinning broadly as he let go of the blushing girl. _For me?_ He threw a rubber ball at the cans, only knocking a few of the tower over. He repeated the action, leaving the cans in a split. Naruto frowned. This was his chance to show off some jutsu training to Hinata. Creating a shadow clone, he concentrated on spinning the chakra in his palm, his clone amplifying its power. Just before it was at the exploding point, he threw the ball which exploded, chakra waves knocking the two cans over.

'Ha! Yes! See that, Hinata-chan?' he yelled, laughing uncontrollably. Hinata found herself smiling, not at the fact she now had a large cuddly panda under arm, but at the fact that Naruto was getting so strong. That was what she respected most about him – he always wanted to improve. They found themselves on a small hill where other couples were chatting, playing with hair, whispering in each other's ears.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, dropping the panda temporarily on the floor. He raised his arms in shock, then placed them around her shoulders gently. She buried her head in his chest. Naruto felt a little scared.

'Hinata-chan? Are you ok?' Naruto brushed a strand of hair off her face, then held her. He embraced her warmth and lay his head on hers, smelling her sweet hair. He had always wished to hold Sakura like this, but her heart was always set on Sasuke – however. Hinata. She seemed to fit around his arms perfectly; as though she was built to be there. As though he was built to hold her.

Hinata sighed contently. She had never had the courage to even hug the boy she admired, and now… 'Yes, Naruto-kun.' She smiled into his jacket. 'Never better.' Naruto put his index finger under her chin, tilting her head up. Colour was rising to her cheeks, as expected from the shyest Hyuga. Hinata's deep, lavender eyes seemed to last an eternity. _Is this it? Do I kiss her? _He leaned in, closing his eyes. His heart pounded. Hinata's eyes widened. He was going to kiss her! He was getting closer. Closer. Till…

His nose bumped off Hinata's. He collapsed on the grass, rolling around in hysterics.

'I'm sorry…Hinata-chan! It's just…' he clutched his sides, laughing loudly. Couples momentarily broke from their make-out session to look at the boy before returning to whisper to their dates, giggling or hissing words of disgust.

Hinata pulled her index finger to her lip, smiling. To her, Naruto would always be that hyperactive, annoying, tactless boy with no talent with women.

But that is why she loves him.

* * *

**A/N**

**I did do this a while back, but I thought I'd tease the few people who are actually reading this :D**

**My friend asked me to continue it (it was his request) but I think it's a lovely ending here**

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
